Second World War
Allied Nations * British Empire * French Republic * Italy * German Republic * Polish Republic * United States|side2 = Soviet Union * Russia * Ukrainian SSR * Baltic SSR's * Asian SSR's * Belarus SSR's|commanders1 = Supreme Commander Gunther Von Esling General NIkkos Stravos General Thorne Carville Allied Commanders|commanders2 = Premier Joesph Stalin Marshal Radik Gradenko Colonel Nadia Zelenkov Marshal Georgi Kukov General Topolov Soviet Commanders|forces1 = On Eve of War 6.7 Million Manpower|casual1 = 7.5 Million Military 23 Million Civilian|casual2 = 8.9 Million Military 29 Million Civilian|forces2 = On Eve of War 7.9 Million Manpower}}The Second World War was a war waged across Europe, Asia, and Africa involving the major western European powers against the communist forces of the USSR. After a 8 year long bloody conflict that saw over 50 million deaths, the Allied Powers were able to lay siege to Moscow, finally putting an end to the war. Prelude In the years leading up to the war, the Soviet Union began a campaign to retake the land that once belonged to the Russian Empire. At first, the conquest of independent countries was peaceful, however as the years progressed the Soviets demands became progressively more and more agressive in nature. Finally, in the year 1953, the major European powers issued Allied War Directive 1, Which stated that the slow expansion of the Soviet Union will, and must be stopped at all cost, including war, something the World Powers had wished to avoid. Then in February of 1946, after Poland refused to give into Soviet Demands, the Union declared war on Poland, pulling the Allied Powers into the war. = 1946 = The Early War The Soviets, although ready for a war, were caught unprepared for the Polish refusal of their demands, only having a small force stationed on the boarder. This allowed the Allied Powers to begin to mobilized forces to Poland, with the Polish Army taking up the first defence line, the German military quickly joined crossing into Polish territory. The French and British, however, we much slower to react meaning the full Allied powers were not coming to the aid of the Polish. The Soviet forces were quick to mobilize forces and move into Poland, smashing through the defence line with little to no problem. After capturing the Polish capital and government in a lightning fast strike, the remaining Polish Army and other members of the Allied Expeditionary force retreated back into Germany, setting up traps and ambushes hoping to catch unsuspecting Soviet forces advancing in a compromising position, although they had some success, they barely made a dent in the first wave of the Soviet advance. The Allied Powers met in Paris and devised a plan to slow the Soviet Forces down, allowing for a rushed wartime production of military equipment, as the Soviet armed forces already outnumbered the Allied Powers. Only two months after the fall of Poland the full forces of the Soviet Army Corp to reach the German boarder, The Soviet forces dispatched Army Group D to invade Romania and sweep into the Balkans while Army Groups A, B, and C, attack the Allied forces along the German boarder. Army Group D made quick work of the small armies in the Balkans and after only 5 weeks were on the doorsteps of Greece. The British Forces who had just recently landed in Greece in an attempt to open a second front put up a hurried defence in the mountains, however, under equipped the British were forced to retreat after taking losses, abandoning Greece to fall to the Soviet Union in the process The Fall of Germany As the Soviets pushed deeper and deeper into the Balkans, the rest of their army attacked the German boarder stations, The Allied Forces held firm for a little while, but after a breach opened up near the Czeckslovikan boarder, their were forced to once again retreat, by this time the majority of the French Army had made it into Germany, but given the grim news, the French were weary of sending their armies to battle, preferring to hold back and defend France. This news caused a ripple between the Allied Powers, as many saw France and The British holding their forces back in order to protect their own territory. As the Allied Powers continue to splinter, the Soviet Force continue to strike across Germany, nearly encircling Berlin, with a last minute decision given by the German Government to abandon the defence of the city and retreat to France. Although the decision to abandon Germany wasn't a popular one, the government realized it was their only chance at a victory. Last Stand in France The Remnants of the Allied Forces crept to France crossing the boarder a defeated and disheartened force, however upon their arrival, they saw the efforts of the French and British Armies, A massive fortification line, started before the war and finished in a lightning fast pace. They received even more good news, as by the time the Soviet forces had finished dealing with the rear guard actions of the German army, the first snows had already started to fall, and as the winter of 1946 was one of the worst on record, it ruled out any chance of a wintertime assault on the defence line. Over the next few months the Allied force were able to rest, rearm, and regain a sense of composure, now ready to face the Soviet Forces in the coming year. = 1947 = Probing the Line Once the spring had came, the snow melted enough that the war could once again resume, the Soviet army launched an all out assault of the the course of 4 months on the defence line, and were repulsed each time. Over the courses of the assault the Soviets lost nearly 2 Million men. Soviet High Command decided on a different approach. Until now the Soviet Atlantic Navy had been locked in port, with too many coastal batteries along the Swedish and Danish coast line to risk a break out assault, especially with the Royal Navy guarding the waters. Soviet High Command came up with the plan to invade through the North, first taking out Finland, then pushing down through Sweden and Norway, with the goal of disabling the coastal batteries and second capturing the Norwegian ports and giving their forces a place to strike into the Atlantic Ocean from, and eventually a staging group for an invasion of the British Isles. The order for Army Group B to be recalled for the Northern campaign was sent, but Stalin, fearing that removing forces from the Front lines could allow for a push by the Allied Powers, overruled the order and requested that Army Group E (Which was formed just one month prior) to lead the assault. Soviet Supreme General Georgi Kukov was recalled to lead the assault. Northern Campaign On August 4th 1947, Army Group E crosses the Finnish Boarder and within weeks have capitulated the country. They then pushed North crossing over the Norwegian and Swedish boarders. The Allied Powers who were caught unprepared for such an assault, hurried to put together a force that could move north and engage the Soviets. The 3rd Expeditionary Force made it into Norway in record time, and although the Soviet's had pushed deeper into the Scandinavian Countries then the Allied Would have liked, they met the Soviets in battle and dealt the Soviet Union their first defeat in the war. This success was a great victory for the countries not yet conquered, and a rallying cry for those living under Soviet subjugation. Once again, a brutal winter hit, which forced both sides to bunker down and hold position for the winter. However, Army Group E wasn't prepared for a harsh Scandinavian winter, suffered from the attrition far worse then their enemies just miles away. By the time of Christmas 1947, over 60% of Army Group E was either killed or captured by the Allied Nations. = 1948 = The Unions first Defeat Once the Snow melted the Allied 3rd Expeditionary Force launched an assault on the battered Army Group E, which forced them in a mass route, returning all the way to Finland. The Allied Powers held their advance on the Finnish boarder. Stalin, outraged at the defeat, had all the Soviet Field Commanders who participated in the campaign, excuited. He also ordered the death of General Kukov, only agreeing to let the General live after consul from the Chief of the NVKD, Colonel Nadia Zelenkov. Kukov, realizing he needs to win Stalin's trust again, prepares for another assault on the Allied Defence line, The Second Wave After a quiet first half of the year the Soviet's launched another series of brutal assaults against the French boarder, and fared little better than the previous attempts, only breaking through once near the Belgian/French boarder. Allied Field Commander A9, a young a experienced commander, plugged the breach and force the Union back. With the end of the year growing near, the Soviet's had lost nearly 2.6 Million men attempting to break into France, dragging this war far beyond of their initial timetable. = 1949 = The Italian Alps Over the course of the year, the Soviet Spy Network was able to find a weakness in the Allied Defences. A few small passages through the Italian Alps were left relatively undefended, and once the summer months arrived, could be used to slip their forces through and break through the defence line. The Soviets used their spy network to keep the Allied Powers guess as to where their next strike would be. They also used newly conscripted armies as pawns, throwing them on the Allied Defence line in an attempt to "Break through", but merely served as a distraction. In the summer, the Soviet's started their secret assault and moved struck into the heart of Italy. Once again, caught unprepared, had to rush an army to defend the breach. The Italian Army knowing that if the Soviet's could break through into the South of France, the war would be lost, threw themselves against their attackers. The sacrifice of the Italians bought the Allied Nations enough time to get a force down to the newly opened front. The Italian army was nearly destroyed, left only with 10% of their original fighting force, rallied on the Rubicon River in an attempt to hold the advance of the Soviet's off from invading Rome. As more and more Soviet Forces poured into the breach, the situation was becoming more and more grim for the Allied Powers, looking like the war, might be coming to a close, unless they could come up with some way to hold off the onslaught of the USSR. The Giant Awakes December of 1949 saw the Soviets rushing into the Italian countryside pushing down towards Rome, and other parts pushing the Allied Forces back to the French boarder. With the Soviets also attacking along the Defence line and the rest of the forces being tied up on other fronts. The Allies began to prepare to abandon France, knowing that there is no way that they could hold off the Soviet Tank Divisions in the open French countryside. Yet, on December 14th, The Allied Nations received the news they had been waiting for all war. The United States was ready to join the fight. Imperial Japan had be fighting a war across mainland China for the past 3 years, trying to expand their domain and power. This would sooner of later bring them into conflict with the United States of America. The Japanese Military had planned a secret attack on the American Pacific Fleet stationed at Pearl Harbour, hoping to cripple the Americans resolve and take many of the small islands that currently were under American control in the Pacific. On December 12th the attack on Pearl Harbour took place, and although the Japanese succeed in their mission, it did not have the affect they would have hoped for. The American People called for war and in two days declared war on the Japanese Empire. The Attack on American soil also served as a wake up call that the War in Europe wouldn't stay in Europe forever, and one day later sent a message to the Allied Nations, that they were ready to commit to more then just material support, that they would be entering the war. Stalin was furious, the war had already cost him more then he wanted and now, understanding the industrial powers of the United States, knew that the US entered the war wasn't a good sign for the Soviet's. They needed a quick victory. = 1950 = The Turning Tide The Soviet forces continued their push in to Italy, but by the time Army Group A reach Rome, they found that the first wave of American forces had already arrived and had taken up the defence, each passing day more and more American forces were arriving in France and moving to the front lines. The Fresh troops coming in relived the tired and battle weary soldiers who were on the front lines for years, together they were able to start pushing the Soviet's back towards Austria on the Italian Front, and weaken the Soviet Entrenchment along the French Defence Line Stalin recalled General Kukov and this time excuited the general for continued failures in bringing an end to the war. The Role of Supreme Commander passed to General Radik Gradenko, who rewrote the Soviet battle plan. His new plan was to fain a retreat along the main front, pulling back into Germany, while also using another Army Group to strike into the heart of the Middle East, their they would secure the Bhopiours Strait, this would allow the half of the Soviet Atlantic Fleet to break out of the port in Sevastapool, and attack into the Mediterian. The Soviet Forces would then strike across the northern part of Africa, stripping the Allied Powers of their naval and air bases in the region and finally taking the Strait of Galbratir, giving the Red Navy a chance to destory the Mediterrian fleets and launch invasions against the undefended French countryside. Then the main Soviet forces would turn and face the Advancing Allied Forces catching them between two Soviet forces, putting an end to the war in a quick and brutal manner. Operation Breakaway The Soviets launched their attack against the Middle East, capturing Turkey, and securing the Bosporus Strait, then their forces launch southward rushing towards Egypt, however, once they they reach the boarder, the discovered that this time, the Allied Forces were waiting for the them on the Egyptian boarder. The same Allied Field Commander A9, who plugged the breach in the defence line years before, led the assault. Crushing the Soviet Forces. Even more misfortune struck the Union when a series of communication errors between the army and Red Navy caused them to leave port near Sevastopol, sailing into open waters. With nearly all of the Allied Airbases in Africa and then in Italy still functional, they were able to launch attack squadrons and destroy the Soviet Navy. Such a disastrous defeat once more angered Stalin, who kill General Gradenko when he return to Moscow for a war meeting. = 1951 = The Beginning of the End After the failure of operation Breakaway, the retreating Soviet forces attempted to turn and fight, only to be met with a wall of advancing Allied Forces, catching them off guard and forcing them even further back in Germany. In just a couple of months, the Allied Military pushed the Soviets back to the Polish boarder. This new wave of assaults had a extreme negative impact on the Soviet Union. Citizens were kept in the dark, Generals and party officials started to disappear, and the Army was pushed farther and farther back, giving up the territory that they had held for many years. American General Thorn Carville, arrived on the Polish boarder, and assumed command of the Allied Forces, there they launched two assaults, the first one to the south, pushing into the Balkans, at the same time a second force landed in Greece and pushed up to the North. The Second assault was along the the Soviet defences, with massive success. Yet the Soviet Bear wasn't beat. A message was broadcasted along the Allied spy network, the Soviet's had developed a weapon of untold power. Taking the theorized research, the Soviets had developed an Atomic Bomb. The Atomic Age The news of the Atomic bomb came as a shock to the Allied Powers, they had heard rumours of the Soviet's testing such types of weapons, but didn't believe that they could assemble and complete the weapon in such a record time. The Allied Powers realized the threat this weapon processed. The Soviets now had the ability to level cities from half a world way. Furthermore, The Soviets began equipping their Field Commanders with the protocol to call in tactical strikes on Allied Forces. Such a threat brought the foremost Scientist Albert Einstein, who had been in hiding in England since the start of the war. There he was working on a series of projects, the one most important to the Allied Command, was his Chronosphere Project. The Chronosphere Project was created by Einstein as a way to move objects across Space and time, Although very much still in a testing phase and proving to be extremely dangerous (As it was not reliable and often misfired) the Allied Powers still agreed to use to the device to transport a small force behind Soviet Lines and destroyed their main nuclear production plant. The Threat of Atomic Annihilation was temporary prevented. The Allied Powers still knew that the longer the war went on the more likely the chance of more Soviet nuclear strike. So the Free powers of the world this war would need to come to a close sooner rather than later. War on Soviet Soil For the first time during the war, conflict had reached the Soviet SSR's, and soon would reach Russia itself. Stalin had excuited nearly everyone who could ready a defence of the USSR, eventually calling retired General Topolov to lead the defence. Although not extremely happy about being pulled out of retirement, the General tried his best to defend the USSR, but by December of 1951, The Soviet Forces had been pushed back to the Russian Boarder. = 1952 = March for Moscow The Allied Forces held their advance once the Russian Winter started, learning from mistakes made by armies throughout history. General Throne Carrville wished to continue the Advance, but ultimately the Allied armies held their advance until the next year. Once the Winter had come and gone, the Soviet Forces tried a new wave of offensives which ended in a horrific defeat, crushing the last chance the Soviet's had at winning the war. Stalin ordered all able bodied men to be enlisted in the army and thrown against the advancing Allied Armies, believing that throwing enough men at the Allied Armies. This proved not to be effective and by the middle of the summer the Allied Armies had advance and encircled Moscow. The Soviet Government issued an order that no surrender would be given, and that they would fight the Allied Forces to the bitter end. Stalin broadcasted this message for the whole world to see. The Allied Forces seeing that this war was far from over laid siege to the city. Two days into the siege, Allied forces found a motor convoy attempting to break out of the city. A short firefight occurred and after a few minutes the Soviet forces were all killed. The Allied Personal went car to car searching for additional people. Once the reached the middle car, inside they found the dead body of Joesph Stalin, The Butcher of Europe and man responsible for a war that killed tens of millions was killed in a firefight between his bodyguards and American GI's. With Stalins death, the Soviet Unions General Council opened a line of communication between them and th Allied Powers and indicated they wished to Sue for peace. NVKD Chief Nadia Zelenkov attempted to take the reins of the Union but it was took late, the Union signed a ceasefire, bringing the entire war to an end. = The Aftermath = The War Comes to an End Even after the Union declared a ceasefire with the Allied Powers, a handful of Soviet forces refused to give up the fight, retreating into the Siberian Wilderness. Although the Allied Forces chased after them, they didn't push too hard as the war had come to an end. In Lodow, Poland, the Allied Nations met with a delegation from the USSR. There they discussed the plans to divide up the Soviet Union, with the Soviet SSR's being given their freedom. General Stavos wanted the entire USSR to be dissolved, but the Americans opted to have the place a puppet leader, in Alexander Romanov. After the end of the talks, the Soviet Union was left in a dire state. All of the former SSR's had be liberated. They were forced to pay massive amounts of war reparations, and they were forbid to have a military. The peace conference was humiliating to the Soviet People. The American's had adopted a strict anti-communist policy and actively prevented countries from falling towards Communism. The Soviet Bear was beaten and out for the count. The Allied Nations didn't fare to well either, the war had bankrupted the Colonial powers, starting a process of decolonization in countries like England, France, and Spain. Germany and Poland, along with the Balkans were war torn. The United States sent Billions of dollars in wartime relief to these countries to prevent the rise of Communism. = Legacy = The War changed the world in ways no one could have for seen. The United States became the foremost World Power, the Soviet's planned for a new series of wars, to avenge their defeat. What should have been a conflict that wiped out Communism, only made the fires of revolution burn more. The Second World War would lead to a conflict that would dwraf the deadliest war in Human history in terms of destruction and death, and would eventually see the Free Nations of the world fighting for the very idea of Free Will.